Demonio y Jardines
by Leilael
Summary: La relación entre Damian y Jason siempre fue secreta, su amistad debía ser sabida por nadie. Todo parecía bien, hasta que un impostor llega proclamando que Demian debía ser parte de un equipo de rescate para traer de vuelta a Jason Todd. Parte III del Jardín secreto de Jason. Poison Ivy/Redd Hood


**Tercera parte del Jardín secreto de Jason**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y dobles a quienes dejan comentarios. Amo los comentarios ^^**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a DC yo sólo me divierto**

 **Demonio y Jardines**

Damian no es una persona amable y que hable de sus sentimientos, jamás ha sido así. El mundo ha sido duro y él también, él es fuerte y firme como una roca. Siempre quiso conocer a su padre, se imaginaba cómo sería. Su padre debía ser fuerte, imponente, mejor que su abuelo, pero amoroso.

Nadie lo sabía, pero él se colaba en la habitación de Jason, de aquel hombre roto que no lo acusaría, el cual jamás le diría que estaba siendo débil. Le hablaba, se quejaba, a él podría decirle todo sin sentirse como un loco por hablar con él mismo, podría justificarse, se decía que conversaba unilateralmente con aquel pobre diablo. Nunca hubo una respuesta verbal.

Un día particularmente malo, en un momento de debilidad imperdonable, subió a la cama del lisiado. Se recostó imaginando que era su padre o tal vez un hermano, parte de su familia, quien le daría consuelo.

Damian se durmió. Al despertar el hombre lo abrazaba protectoramente. Fingió dormir más, sólo para disfrutar la sensación del calor humano. La hora de regresar a sus obligaciones llegó, el desconocido lo dejó ir sin hacer ademán de que algo hubiera ocurrido.

Él insultaría al hombre en más de una forma y ocasión, intentaba negarlo, pero al dormir en aquella cama, podría soñar en serio. Soñar con su padre, un padre amoroso.

Bruce no fue nada como soñó, un torpe social, sin abrazos cálidos o momentos emocionales, todo tenía una acción y reacción, todo tenía consecuencias. Aunque, por primera vez en su vida podía tener mascotas, más allá de aquel hombre roto.

Él encontró al hombre roto, lo golpeó, robó su casco y motocicleta. Mucha diversión. Ante todos ellos eran enemigos, se odiaban y decirse insultos junto a cosas hirientes era normal. Lo que nadie sabía, es que Damian iría con Jason en los peores días, se recostaría en su cama, vaciaría el refrigerador, jugaría con sus armas y se comportaría como si el lugar fuera suyo; nadie lo sabría, tampoco cuando el niño se aferraba al calor de Jason y el mayor lo abrazaría.

Damian jamás ha preguntado si Jason tuvo un hijo o hermano pequeño, jamás hablan del pasado o futuro. Intercambian bromas o dicen nada. Ellos no se comunican con palabras, porque eso significa insultarse, ser torpes y sentir que dirán algo o no parar.

Nadie tenía que saber que Damian sabe de todas y cada casa de seguridad de Jason.

Ama a Dick, Dick es su hermano. Son el mejor Batman y Robin que han existido. Pero Dick está lleno de sentimientos, palabras cálidas, muchos abrazos y siempre con: "Puedes decírmelo." "¿Quieres hablar de esto?"

Dick se parece a Batman, lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra, todo tiene consecuencias.

Jason jamás le diría que lo ama o que son hermanos, así como él no lo diría, no hace falta. Aman molestarse el uno al otro. A diferencia de Dick, lo que diga no será tomado en cuenta, Jason no toma realmente personal las palabras entre ellos. Golpearse el uno al otro, pelear, es su manera de expresar su afecto. A diferencia de los demás, Jason comprende lo que es ser parte de la Liga de Asesinos.

Jason puede decir que Dick es una mamá gallina. Si Damian dijera lo que piensa, acusaría de ser mamá gallina a Jason, una mal humorada, asesina, psicótica y mal hablada mamá gallina. Siempre maldiciendo y saltando, pero llegando a salvarlo cuando no están Dick, Bruce o alguien más.

Ninguno de los dos comenta lo sucedido, si alguien los ve, Damian gritará e intentará matar a Jason, quien va a burlarse y darle unos golpes. Jamás hay agradecimiento, no hace falta entre ellos.

Cuando la cueva, la mansión, su padre o hermanos falsos lo agobian, simplemente escapa, va a una de las casas de Jason y se queda ahí. Molesta al mayor y hacen bromas, les encanta hacer bromas.

Damian vio la maceta sobre la mesa de noche de Jason, en ese momento vio a la dulce señora. Recordó cuando su madre y abuelo intentaron hacerse con el poder de las hadas. Él bufó con humor, ¿hadas? ¿Quién podría creerlo? Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, en un bosque, hacía frío y estaba medio desnudo, tenía que jugar a ser un niño indefenso, algo muy alejado de la realidad.

Se suponía que era un fracaso, pasó toda la noche a la intemperie y en el frío para nada. Sin embargo, apareció un círculo de hadas. Su madre y abuelo estuvieron felices, pero eso no duró mucho, ya que ningún niño desapareció, no parecía que hubieran elegido a alguien. Pero Damian vio un cambio, el hombre en la cama, comenzó a mejorar a partir de ese día.

Damian tomó el chocolate caliente y comió las galletas que Jason dejó delante de él, antes de seguir limpiando sus armas. El niño se quedó mirando a la planta, sabía que el hada estaba ahí. Jason le dijo:

"Es Pamela. No podrás incendiarla con tus ojos."

Damian dejó de ver la planta, tampoco lo comentó con Jason. Su abuelo fue muy puntual, las hadas no se interesan en robar a los adultos, ellas sólo toman a los niños. Tal vez, el estúpido de Red Hood sólo le gustó la planta maldita.

La vida siguió, él continuaba llevando animales a escondidas a la mansión. Jason en secreto construía un jardín, pero él lo sabía, porque Jason dejó intencionalmente pistas. Ellos tenían un convenio, no se dirían las cosas, pero no las ocultarían.

Su padre explotó cuando despertó porque una serpiente pitón se metió en su cama. La pobre serpiente sólo quería algo de amor y calor, lástima que no lo buscó en el mejor lugar. Ellos discutieron, los gritos se escuchaban fuera de la mansión. Bruce sólo dejaría tener una mascota a su hijo menor, nada más.

Damian tomó todos sus animales y se fue. Bruce pensó que iría a buscar a Dick, así que le mandó un mensaje advirtiéndole. Dick se quedó esperando esa noche, el día siguiente y hasta la siguiente semana sin tener noticias de Robin.

Jason no pudo haberlo imaginado, despertar con una serpiente enroscada en su tobillo. Tomó su arma del buró para matar a la maldita cosa, pero escuchó un suave sollozo. Damian estaba enroscado en un edredón. El mayor miró a su alrededor para ver una cabra, un cerdo, una vaca, muchos perros y gatos, un mono tiraba los platos en la cocina, tal vez pudo ver una ardilla y conejos, en ese momento no estaba seguro.

El mayor se levantó, tomó a la bola que temblaba en el suelo, le puso en la cama. Desenroscó a la serpiente, y puso la pitón junto al horno que seguía caliente.

Él se recostó, esperaría a que Damian decidiera salir. Sin embargo, el chico saltó sobre él, lo abrazó mientras seguía llorando lastimeramente. No era algo común en el niño, había pasado una o dos veces anteriormente, sólo cuando el chico se sentía sobrepasado por los hechos. No dijo palabra, cubrió a ambos y permaneció ahí en silencio. Ellos no hablarían de lo ocurrido, sería como si nunca pasó.

La mañana siguiente, Jason se despertó, la serpiente se enroscó de nuevo en su tobillo, Damian en su brazo derecho, el mono en el izquierdo. Un enorme perro estaba sobre sus piernas, mientras la vaca lamía su rostro, la cabra intentaba comer su cabello y el cerdo devoraba las galletas. Damian dijo con descaro:

"Parece un maldito circo." Jason estaba luchando por espantar a la cabra, apartar a la vaca y quitarse la serpiente.

Damian se reía de buena gana, con su actitud altanera y altiva. Jason le dijo al niño que los animales no podían quedarse ahí. Damian lo fulminó con la mirada. Levantó los brazos al asegurar que encontrarían un lugar bonito. Damian sugirió:

"El jardín es grande."

El terreno es enorme, no podía negarlo. Pensó que los animales no harían mucho destrozo. Se levantó y jaló a Damian, harían un corral improvisado. Los dos clavaron y cortaron madera, cuando estuvo listo, pusieron a todos los animales dentro, antes de irse a desayunar.

Bruce estaba preocupado por Damian, así que comenzó a buscarlo.

Los chicos regresaron al jardín, para descubrir todo destruido, la cabra sobre un árbol comiendo, la vaca acabando con las calabazas, los conejos ejecutando las lechugas, los perros haciendo agujeros por todo el lugar, el mono lazando los mangos verdes sobre todos. Lo peor fue el cerdo, que hizo del huerto su barrizal.

Damian había visto a Jason molesto y pensó que comenzaría a matar a todos. El mayor corrió hacia la planta que había dejado en el vivero, afortunadamente la destrucción no la había amenazado. Tomó a Pamela entre sus manos, luego jaló a Damian, cerró la puerta tras de él y caminó varias cuadras sin decir nada o mirar atrás.

El menor pensó que su amigo se había vuelto loco finalmente. Llegaron a una construcción abandonada. Jason le entregó la planta a Damian, sacó sus armas y comenzó a destrozar el lugar. Golpeó con las tablas, disparó a todo lo que vio, cuando se quedó sin balas y con los puños ensangrentados salió del lugar, tomó su planta y se dirigió a otra casa de seguridad.

Damian pensó en regresar a la mansión, pero el mayor se volteó molesto al preguntar:

"¿Quieres una puta invitación?"

El pequeño pasó ese día jugando videojuegos, mientras Jason perforaba las teclas del teléfono y hacía llamadas.

Esa noche Jason fue especialmente violento con todo aquel que cruzó su camino. Damian observaba que no matara, podría detener a Jason y su furia ciega, afortunadamente no fue necesario.

La mañana siguiente Damian se despertó y Jason seguía gritándole al teléfono. Esa tarde fueron a ver a personas. Damian podrá describirlas como indigentes, pero externarlo haría que Jason le diera un golpe en la nuca como mínimo.

Al tercer día Jason ya no se veía molesto, sino muy feliz. Llevó a Damian a un lugar alejado de la ciudad. El menor hubiera pensado que era para abandonarlo a un lado de la carretera, pero él sabía que Jason sabía que eso era tonto.

Llegaron a una vieja granja, que había comenzado a ser reformada. Hubo un diario pequeño, local, que cubrió el pequeño evento. Un nuevo refugio para animales, fundado por Damian Todd, con ese mismo nombre. Damian Todd era representado por un anciano cascarrabias.

Damian miró a Jason, quien sonreía brillantemente, no lo había visto feliz jamás. Le dio un golpe en el estómago al asegurar:

"¿Quién desearía llevar el apellido de un criminal?"

En el fondo el niño estaba agradecido, tenía una sensación cálida. Ya que su padre aún no lo había reconocido legalmente. Le sorprendió escuchar la respuesta seria de su amigo:

"No tengo más que ofrecer."

Damian volteó a verlo, pero él se había ido. Esa es y fue la única ocasión que Jason se mostró herido por algo que dijera.

El niño fue a ver los animales, tenían corrales, había espacio para que corrieran durante el día, demás entre el equipo había un veterinario. Las personas recibirían una paga, techo y comida.

Tomó a su perro y se dirigió a la mansión. A diferencia de las pequeñas casas de Jasón, la mansión era enorme, oscura y fría. Alfred lo recibió con afecto, le ofreció sopa caliente y lo hizo sentir en casa. Mientras su padre le dio palabras duras, lo regañó por no reportarse antes, lo castigó, durante un mes no saldría a patrullar.

Jason regresó a la casa que los animales destruyeron, comenzó a recoger todo. Sus platos favoritos destrozados. Casi podía escuchar a Pamela reírse de él. Contra todo pronóstico Damian apareció, comenzó a ayudarle a recoger en silencio. El mayor sabía que esa era su manera de disculparse y agradecer.

Ninguno salió esa noche a patrullar. La ciudad podría quemarse si los criminales querían, que Batman se encargara. Ellos se pusieron a ver películas de terror, comer palomitas, refresco, caramelos y galletas. Ambos merecían un descanso.

Damian no ayudó a reconstruir el jardín, porque su padre lo puso bajo arresto por un mes, por salirse de la casa sin permiso cuando estaba castigado.

La vida siguió normal, deslizándose a alguna casa de seguridad de Jason. Una noche, Red Hood salió de las sombras, le dio una llave y se fue. El menor supo que esa era una invitación, en el llavero pudo leer: "No animales en el jardín." Batman los vio, así que tuvieron que pelear, ya que nadie podía saber esto.

Si Jason salía fuera le mandaba un mensaje, para que revisara las plantas una vez por semana.

Damian se preocupó cuando Poison Ivy salió del jardín, él siempre le advirtió al tonto de Jason que esa loca lo encontraría. Pero Red Hood podría con ella, así que decidió no meterse.

El problema vino cuando su padre comenzó a actuar raro, él pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, pidió a Dick y Tim cubrirlo, dijo que debía salir a una misión urgente. Como siempre no dio detalles.

Damian visitó a Jason sin poder encontrarlo, él no había vuelto a casa. Fue al jardín para encontrar a Ivy, ella parecía estar llorando mientras sostenía el casco de Red Hood.

Él la insultó, le exigió marcharse del lugar. Ella permaneció indiferente, algo que lo hizo enfadar más y la golpeó. La loca pareció despertar, las plantas lo atacaron, no las de Jason sino las de ella.

Él cortaba los tallos, saltaba, pero las plantas lo emboscaron, comenzaron a estrujarlo. Ella se detuvo de pronto, gritó por Red Hood antes de salir corriendo. Él no fue tras ella, se quedó mirando que el jardín había sido destruido de nuevo.

Vio a Zatanna, ellos discutían sobre Hadas. Su padre parecía resuelto a alejar las hadas de Jason. Se preguntó cómo él lo supo. Zatanna dijo:

"Tiene que ser rápido. El día de Santiago está cerca."

Damian sonrió, las hadas no podía llevarse a Jason, porque sólo tomaban a los niños. Dick le habló, ellos se encargarían de Gotham esa noche, decidió irse. Tim parecía alarmado, ya que Red Hood apareció en Arkham y mató al Joker.

Los videos de seguridad mostraban a Red Hood, pero los tres sabían que era un impostor.

Damian corrió al jardín, encontró el lugar quemado hasta los cimientos, incluyendo la casa. Se sentó entre las cenizas, era deprimente, peor que cuando sus amigos destruyeron el lugar o cuando Ivy lo hizo. Los únicos sobrevivientes fueron los peces y una familia de gatos. Tomó a los felinos entre sus brazos para llevarlos al refugio.

Esa tarde cuando vio a su padre parecía devastado. Intentar hablar era lo peor que podría hacer, así que comió en silencio. Tim y Dick discutían sobre quién podría estar suplantando a Red Hood.

Las alarmas suenan. Todos corren hacia la puerta principal, Red Hood está ahí. Lleva sus pantalones tácticos, las botas, la armadura y la chaqueta blanca y negra con su logo. Bruce es quien habla:

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? — El impostor se burla:

— Siempre al grano, ¿cierto Bruce? — Bruce no pierde los nervios. — No estoy aquí por ti. Alfred y Damian tienen un posible trato conmigo.

— No vas a acercarte a mi hijo.

— No es algo que tú puedas decidir. — Dick cuestiona:

— ¿Qué hiciste con Red Hood? — El impostor ríe al asegurar:

— Yo, nada. — Apunta a Alfred y Damian. — Mi asunto es con este par. —

Alfred da un paso al frente, pregunta sin perder su temple:

— ¿Qué negocio puede ser el que proclama?, señor. — El impostor declara:

— Una misión de rescate. — Damian siente que no quiere saber.

— ¿Quién debe ser rescatado en tal caso?

— Jason Todd. — Todos se sorprenden. — Si él no fuera a morir no estará aquí. —

Damian salta, ataca al impostor al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué le hiciste maldito? — El impostor saca una katana, la pone al frente y ofrenda a Damian. El niño la toma. — ¿Por qué tienes esto?

— Él quería que la tuvieras cuando dejara este mundo. — Alfred indaga:

— ¿Él? ¿Está?

— No, aún. Pero lo estará si no hacemos algo antes del día de Santiago.

— ¡Las hadas no pueden tomar a los adultos! —

Damian arremete contra el impostor, quien lo esquiva. Su padre, Dick y Tim se unen al duelo, pero aquel ente parece burlarse de ellos. El sujeto salta hacia atrás, dice:

— Sólo ustedes dos, deben ir al jardín. Les diré más ahí. —

Alfred y Damian comparten una mirada. Ambos van a la salida, donde la motocicleta de Red Hood espera. Bruce reclama:

— ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Debería salvarlo! — El impostor se burla:

— ¿Cuándo has hecho eso? — Bruce siente la pregunta como un golpe seco. — Tomaste una decisión. Tomaste al Joker y a cada maleante de esta ciudad sobre Jason. Renunciaste a ser su padre para siempre. —

Bruce se queda parado con su mano lista para dar un golpe., el impostor ha desaparecido Tim y Dick lo llenan de pregunta mientras Alfred y Damian se han ido.

Damian y Alfred llegan a lo que fue el jardín, no hace falta llave, parte de los muros se desmoronaron. Gatubela está ahí, mira al borde del llanto el lugar.

El impostor aparece ante ellos, los saluda con una floritura antes de decir:

— Ivy ha convertido a Jason en un niño. Titania lo ha reclamado como suyo. Cuando el jardín fue destruido decidió llevárselo a otra dimensión paralela. No obstante, lo que Ivy le dio ha comenzado a envenenarlo, su cuerpo no resistirá más de unos meses. — Los tres se sorprenden, es Damian quien cuestiona:

— ¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí? — El impostor prosigue:

— Un niño puede ser reclamado el día de Santiago. Si la familia lo reclama antes de ese día debe ser devuelto. Todos sabemos que Jason no tiene hermanos o padres, está solo en este mundo. — Gatubela reclama:

— ¡Mentira! — El impostor ríe:

— Batman lo negó, lo ha repudiado. — Alfred niega:

— Eso es una mentira. El amo Bruce jamás.

— ¡Cuando él eligió al Joker lo hizo! ¡En el momento que cortó a Jason en el cuello por salvar a esa criatura detestable! — Damian cuestiona:

— Si no somos su familia, ¿por qué nos has traído?

— Hay una oportunidad, si Jason considera a alguno su familia podrá reclamarlo. Todos ustedes vieron a Titania, así que ella no podrá negarse. — Alfred pregunta:

— ¿Cómo llegaremos a él? — El impostor asegura:

— Ese es mi trabajo. — Damian cuestiona:

— ¿Qué ganas tú?

— Un protector. — El impostor dice feliz. — Para las hadas es importante tener un caballero, aquel que gane al protector tendrá más poder sobre los otros reinos hedicos.

— Vamos por él, se lo quitamos a esa tal Titanea por ti. — Damian encara al impostor. — No suena tentador.

— A diferencia de Titania, yo no voy a llevarlo lejos, lo dejaré cerca de ustedes. — Declara con descaro. — Pero me esforzaré para que odie a Bruce y a sus otras dos avecillas.

— Eso es injusto para el amo Bruce. — El impostor encara a Alfred.

— Me equivoqué en traerte. Haré que él te aborrezca cuando esto termine. ¿Alguien más quiere renegar de Jason? Este es el momento. — Alfred comenta con despecho:

— Jamás he dicho que no lo ame. — El impostor declara:

— Eres igual que Bruce. Llevarse a un niño por el cual no están dispuestos a pelear. — Gatubela declara:

— Eres injusto con Alfred. Él siempre ha amado a Jason, más de lo que Bruce haría. — Alfred está por defender a su amo. — Jason estaría molesto si te viera atacando a Alfred. —

Eso fue suficiente para que impostor desistiera. Damian pregunta:

— ¿Por qué estás llevando sus cosas? — El impostor declara:

— Él es la persona que admiro. Tú sabes, esa persona que quisieras ser.

— Esto es muy demente, más allá del grado acosador. — El sujeto parece molestarse:

— ¿Van a ir o debo buscar a alguien más? — Gatubela dice sin dudar:

— Estoy dentro. — Damian da un gruñido al asentir. Alfred asegura:

— El maestro Jason es un hijo para el maestro Bruce.

— ¿Vienes o te quedas con tu maestro Bruce para acusarme?

— Iré. —

Batman junto a sus dos hijos llegan, observan tan inusual reunión. Antes que puedan hacer algo, el impostor chaquea los dedos y los cuatro han desaparecido. Bruce escuchó todo, puesto Alfred tenía un comunicador.

Damian, Gatubela y Alfred quedan parados en mitad de una acera, en lo que parece el callejón del crimen, pero todo está limpio e iluminado, como si fuese una zona segura. Escuchan la voz distorsionada del impostor decir:

— Él aparecerá frente a ustedes. —

Frente a ellos hay un enorme afiche de los Greyson Voladores, los cuales se presentarán esa noche en Gotham, por tercera ocasión. Tres niños se paran al esperar el bus escolar. Gatubela puede identificar que son Roy, Kory en una versión humana y Jason, los tres pelirrojos.

El bus llega, los niños se suben y van a la escuela como cada mañana.


End file.
